


Red

by crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird



Series: SIN comes in RED [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, F/M, Funny, Joffrey being a douche, Margaery being slutty, Older Sansa, Older man, Oneshot, Petyr being sexy as hell, Rebound, Strangers, Strip Tease, Stripgames, Trapped In Elevator, red underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird/pseuds/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird
Summary: Sansa finds her best friend's lucky red underwear in her boyfriend's pants pocket. She goes to his family's fancy hotel to comfront him but gets trapped in an elevator with an older man who has ash at his temples and far from innocent thoughts on his mind.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made as a oneshot because I had an idea burning in my mind, but I kind of really like the way this story went and wouldn't mind writing more chapters. Let me know in the comments if you want more! <3

 

Incorrigible. That's the right word for her. She was incorrigible.

Sansa gripped the red lace in her hand, her rage consuming her.

“Sansa!” The doorman exclaimed happily upon seeing her. Yes, Hodor always liked her. Always told her she deserved better than the rich boy that lived on the top floor, the penthouse.

He was her prince, though, wasn't he? He was just _perfect_.

Sansa ground her teeth at the thought of the word and her own naivety. To think her best friend would ever change was an oversight on her part. That half of the pairing was her fault.

She almost wished she _hadn't_ recognized the lingerie when she found it in Joffrey's pants pocket while she did his laundry. Suffice to say that pair of pants didn't survive long enough to see the dryer.

The sad truth was that her and Marg were so close that she _did_ recognize the silky lace. It was her signature _come fuck me_ lace. She wore it to every club, every bar. It was her lucky charm. Sansa wanted to shove her charm so far down her pretty little throat, that she'd never be able to suck dick again. Let alone Sansa's boyfriend's.

Two years. Two years she dated that insignificant piece of shit that made her life a living hell. But he had a pristine _appearance_ and her family adored him, her friends too (clearly). She should have broken up with his sorry ass long ago but unfortunately she worked with his mother and couldn't dream up a way of leaving without getting fired for some small thing she did wrong the following day. Bitch.

Sansa entered the elevator and pulled out the card he had given her, the _golden_ card, and swiped it with annoyance.

Before the sliding doors shut, a man rushed in, looking relieved. He smiled at her briefly, or tried to, but upon seeing the look on her face, the anger, he let it fall from his face and stood beside her.

He pushed the button for the 8th floor and stayed silent as the doors closed and the elevator began to rise.

She took a deep breath in to try and calm herself as the numbers for the floors passed by, _2, 3, 4._ As she did so, her lungs filled with a strange smell; good, but a strange mix. Sandalwood and mint. Her eyes flickered over to him after the sweetness of his cologne wafted towards her and she was pleasantly surprised with what she saw.

He was dressed sharply, in a black suit and tie, his undershirt a piercing white and an elegant silver mockingbird was clipped to the silky black material of his tie. He had dark hair, save for the ash at his temples, his Van Dyke mustache salt and peppered. As much as Sansa despised the word, he looked really _fucking_ sauve. He checked his watch, which looked expensive and intricate.

That's when the elevator lurched to an abrupt stop. Sansa, perched on her high heels, swayed to the side and hastily gripped the railing to stop herself from falling. “What the hell was that!?” She demanded, her eyes wide as the lights flickered before half of them turned off. The tiny room now had an eerie feeling in the dim light and the gears were clanking around them, grinding against each other unpleasantly. Sansa gasped and looked over at the man beside her, who also had a steadying hand against the wall.

He shook his head to answer her question when they lurched again, but this time the other direction and Sansa fell right into him. She was clawing at his shoulders to keep herself upright and his arms swiftly wrapped around her torso to steady her. He eased her to stand and her hands then when to his biceps.

“Uh, thanks.” Sansa tried to smile a little, feeling herself blush under his intense gaze; or perhaps it was because of the embarrassing scenario that just played out. Either one, or maybe both were the cause. He nodded curtly, but there was a little glint in his eyes now, which Sansa had to admit were a beautiful grey-green colour.

She backed away and he dropped his arms. Then the lights illuminating the buttons beside the doors flickered multiple times before going out as well.

After another moment where the elevator didn't lurch again, Sansa sighed in frustration and backed up to press her back to the wall.

The man beside her cleared his throat awkwardly before bending down and picking something up near her feet. Horror shot through her when a flash of red caught her eye. She hadn't even realized she dropped it.

“You, uh…” he started, his lips quirking up in a little smirk as he faced forwards. “Dropped this.”

He held it out to her, with it dangling from his index finger and she flushed beat red, quickly retrieving the _disgusting_ artificial of clothing from him and fisting them in her hand.

He finally turned to her, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall like she had, only he was on his side to face her. “Surprising a boyfriend?” He inquired and she huffed in amusement, smiling bitterly.

“ _Oh_ yes.” She replied, still looking straight ahead. He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“Ah, I see. They aren't yours.” He observed and she gritted her teeth. _Couldn't he just shut up?_ “Well, he's an idiot then.” He concluded as if it were just that simple. Come to think of it, maybe it was?

“Obviously I'm aware of that.” She replied sharply and instantly regretted it. He was the first person she's socialized with since she found that lace this morning after Joffrey mysteriously left for a family get together. Bull shit. Anyways, she was probably just taking it out on him, this complete stranger, which wasn't fair. She sighed. “Sorry.” She mumbled, still not looking at him.

“Hey don't apologize to me. I just got out of the very same relationship. I get it.” He told her and she couldn't help that bitter smile from surfacing again. She finally looked at him, the heels making her the same height.

“Joffrey's currently two floors up, fucking my bestfriend and I'm standing in a broken down elevator with a stranger, holding her used lingerie.” She deadpanned and his eyebrows raised in surprise, his lips parting. He didn't say anything for a moment and she stared forwards again, willing the doors to open so she can get rid of these _fucking_ panties, which were burning a hole in the skin of her palm.

“So let's get rid of them, then.” He suggested, as if reading her mind. If he was offended by her previous rudeness, he didn't show it. She turned to him, cocking an eyebrow in question.

He flashed her a charming smile which admittedly made her stomach flutter about, and reached into his pants pocket to retrieve a lighter. “Burn them.” He shrugged casually, though he now looked excited.

Her eyes widened. “Burn them.” She repeated, staring at him skeptically. “I don't know about you but I'd _like_ to not die by being burned alive in an elevator.” He chuckled a little, a reverberant echo.

“I'll put it out with my shoe. The floor's tile, it'll be fine.” He reassured her and a secret thrill shot down her at the idea of burning it.

She bit her bottom lip as she held the lace up, pinched between two fingers. He instantly smiled and opened the lighter, flicking it twice before a flame rose. He held it at the bottom of the panties and soon they caught flame, the fire eating away at the material as it climbed closer towards her hand.

Sansa thoroughly enjoyed watching the symbol of the end of both her relationship and her friendship, burn and die in her hand; wilting to nothing more than ash. It was quite thrilling to do such a thing. It felt like she was flipping them both off, even though they weren't even there to see it; just this man, with a dark sense of humor who was undeniably attractive and _definitely_ older than her.

When the flames got too high and the heat got too much, she dropped the dying sex symbol, the destruction, and they both watched it for a moment longer until he stomped on it a few times, squashing the flames from existence; along with her relationships.

There was only a tiny piece of the material that still held it's red taunt, the piece she was pinching before she had dropped it. The rest was either ash or black as coal, the material detaching itself from the red piece. It was sort of beautiful to look at: intriguing; the red, dark as blood, surrounded by such chaos and destruction. Ironic, even. She grinned.

In all honesty, it had even helped. She felt relieved, like a weight was now off her shoulders. Gods, she could hug him: this random stranger.

She looked up at him to find his gaze on her. A smile pulled at his lips. “Better?” He asked and she nodded, sliding down the wall to sit. She didn't particularly want her bare legs to touch the elevator floor, but god knows how long they'll be stuck there and she certainly wasn't going to stand in these heels for much longer. She reached down and grimaced as she pulled them off. He slid down to sit beside her, the pile of burned underwear sat between them.

He pulled out his phone and typed in a number. “Hello? Yes, stuck in an elevator. Kings Landing, Rose Gardens. Yes. Hours!? You're kidding me? It's hot in here. A woman, yes. Fine, thank you.” He huffed in annoyance as he hung up.

“Could I have your name, do you think?” He asked and she turned to him, surprised at the way in which he had asked.

“Sansa.” She replied and his eyes smiled over at her.

“ _San-sa”_ he repeated, exaggerating the syllables by clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He was testing it out, tasting, and by the smile he rewarded her with afterwards, she assumed he liked the taste. “I'm Petyr.” He told her, offering his hand. She accepted it, surprised when he raised her hand to his mouth and left a warm kiss against her knuckles. A picture of him kissing other areas of her body shot into her mind before she willed it out. But _oh_ did his lips feel good against her skin.

“It's nice to meet you, Petyr.” She replied, his eyes lighting up at the sound of his name on her lips. Another picture shot through her mind, him demanding her to _say it again_ as his merciless hips rocked against hers. She wanted to roll her eyes at herself. _24 years old, Sansa, grow the fuck up and stop acting like a horny teenager._ Though maybe a rebound would be nice? Not that she was ever the girl to need to do that.

“So, Sansa, what do you do?” He asked curiously and she bit down on her tongue, suppressing the chain of insults ready to burst from between her lips at the thought of her boss.

“Real estate. Though I'm not sure I'll be doing the same come tomorrow when my boss finds out about the split.” She meant her and Joffrey but she didn't need to explain that. He nodded in understanding. This didn't surprise Sansa. Both the Lannister and Baratheon families were very rich and very popular, so of course he'd be aware of what the head bitch does for a living, or at the very least he's extremely perceptive.

“Well, I suppose if you want to keep your job, you'll have to get a weapon of your own. Defensive, of course.” He said simply and she tilted her head in curiosity. “Blackmail can go a long way.”

“The only way I'd be able to blackmail that woman is if I had something _really-_ ”

“Well lucky for you, I do.” He deadpanned, drawing her in. She frowned a little. “You see, I'm an investor, and so I go to all those important banquets and meetings and such. I was at one with Mrs Lannister just an hour ago, in fact.” He paused. “I, unfortunately, walked in on something I shouldn't have a few weeks ago.”

“Well?” She asked, feeling impatient. He smiled calmly.

“ _Tsk tsk tsk,_ nothing is free, darling.” He teased, further annoying her. She bit her lip, answering cautiously.

“What is it you want?” She asked, narrowing her eyes. He must have realized what she was expecting him to say, for he slapped his hand over his heart.

“You think I'm that indecent, sweet Sansa?” He practically _purred_. She could tell he was thoroughly enjoying every second of this. “You wound me.”

She rolled her eyes, trying and failing to suppress a smile of amusement. “Well what then?”

He stared at her for a long, almost painfully dragged out moment before licking his lips to moisten them. She hated herself for allowing her eyes to follow the movement. “Simple. Anything that I ask you, you answer truthfully.” She twisted her mouth in thought, before nodding.

“Joffrey Baratheon, isn't a Baratheon at all.” He stated with a sly smile.

She frowned. “Do you mean to say she had an affair?” His eyes were _glimmering_ with excitement.

“I mean to say she had an affair with her twin brother _Jaime Lannister._ ” He announced smugly and her eyes widened, lips parting.

 _“No!”_ She exclaimed in shock and his smirk widened.

“ _Oh_ yes.” He confirmed. “And I have proof, too. Cersei called me once, thinking she called Jaime, and left a very drunken, sexual message on my phone.” Sansa gaped.

“Oh my god! That's _perfect!”_ She exclaimed in excitement and he cocked his eyebrows up, nodding.

“So,” He started, changing the topic. “How long were the two of you together?” He asked and she frowned thinking about _him._

“2 years.” She replied and his expression remained the same. He nodded.

“Not that I'd ever claim to know you, but I'm pretty perceptive, and I honestly can't see him being your type.” He admitted and she pursed her lips in thought.

“Well, I feel like an entirely different person since I started dating him. So that makes sense. He's _certainly_ not my type now.” She told him and his eyes glinted with mischief.

“And what is your type?” He probed. That one she had to actually think about.

“I'm… not sure.” She replied truthfully. “Someone mature, for sure.” He nodded in understanding.

They were quiet for a little longer and Sansa started fanning herself, the heat of the elevator making her feel uncomfortable. Just as she was thinking _how in the hell is he not suffocating in that suit_ , he leaned forward and shrugged off his jacket, reaching up to loosen his tie and pulled it from his head. She admired the muscles that flexed through his thin white shirt when he did so.

“Damn it's hot. I wonder how long we'll be in here.” He said and she pursed her lips in thought. She hoped not much longer; she had a couple asses to kick.

“I bet you they're on round two right about now.” She said dully and saw him turn to her from the corner of her eye.

“Hey,” He said with surprising gentleness. She turned to him and he smirked a little, though there was something caring in it, if that made any sense at all. “At least you don't have to put up with his fumbling hands and tiny cock any longer.”

She barked a laugh at that, making him grin. “I'll drink to that tonight.” She joked, wishing she had some alcohol with her now to ease the anxiety she was feeling being trapped in a small broken down elevator with a stranger who, lets face it, could take advantage of her at any moment.

“Perhaps…” He started, drawing her from her thoughts. “We could get that drink together. God knows I could use it.”

She allowed the small smile to surface. She nodded. “Only if you're buying.” She played along and he smirked, bowing his head.

“Well _of course._ What kind of man do you think I am?” He asked teasingly, reaching his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt heat rising to her cheeks at the action but suppressed the colour from showing, from giving her away.

“I don't know.” She stated, though a mischievous smile remained on her red lips. “What kind of man _does_ burn red panties in a broken down elevator?”

He chuckled a little. “They were contaminated. It had to be done.” He shrugged casually and she felt the laughter bubble up within her chest. “Don't tell me it didn't make you feel better, Sansa. I'm quite good at telling when people are lying to me.”

She raised her hands in mock surrender. “It did make me feel better. I wouldn't lie about that.” She admitted and his expression turned smug as she lowered her hands again.

“So, a drink, and I'm paying. Do you have a place in mind?” He asked, his eyes filled with mirth. She shrugged. “Well, I happen to have a pretty delicious bottle of wine in my room.” He suggested and she raised her eyebrows challengingly.

“Already trying to get me to your hotel room, Petyr. How _ungentlemanly_ of you.” She teased and he narrowed his eyes on her. “What kind of man invites a girl to his room 10 minutes after meeting her, I wonder?” He rolled his eyes playfully.

“I _am_ a gentleman, thank you very much.” He paused, a smirk stretching across his face. “But how do you expect me to act around such a beautiful woman?”

She rolled her eyes in amusement to hide the fact that his words had touched her. Joffrey hardly ever called her beautiful, let alone made her feel as such. This man's gaze _alone_ made her feel that way. He grinned, as if reading her mind.

“Tell me, Sansa.” He continued. “What's your deepest secret?” She narrowed her eyes on him. He shrugged. “You said you would answer anything I asked truthfully.” He reminded her and she pursed her lips in thought.

“I…” She decided to dodge the question and smirked. “Think you're intentions are impure, Mr…”

“Baelish.” He finished for her, smirking in amusement as well. “And all I want is to have a drink with you, sweetling. I promise. Whatever happens afterwards is a bonus.” She felt herself blushing and looked to the side to hide it. “I truly don't understand men who cheat on their girlfriends. Especially if their girlfriend is you.” He added and she looked back at him.

“Oh? And why would you say that?” She teased, raising a challenging eyebrow.

“Fishing for compliments, my dear?” He teased back and she flushed, embarrassed. “Well, no need. I hand them out freely.” He paused turning his body to fully face hers. “You're gorgeous to start, and a goddess to end.”

She felt herself smiling and bit down on her bottom lip to stop it. “A goddess.” She repeated in amusement. “I think that's a bit dramatic, don't you?”

“On the contrary, I think it's completely accurate.” He said sternly and she narrowed her eyes on him.

“And how many women have you told that to, stranger-in-the-elevator?” She joked and his lips quirked a little.

“What makes you think I hit on women often?” He countered. “Stranger-in-the-elevator.” He added cheekily and she smiled.

“Your sauve, charming demeanor.” She replied matter-of-factly and he cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, I'm charming?” He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

“You know you are.” She reasoned and his smirk widened.

“Yes, but hearing it from your pretty lips is completely different.” He countered and this time she did blush, shamefully, and he seemed to enjoy the sight very much. Sansa hadn't had a stimulating conversation in years, and her barely suppressed glee was fighting to show itself each time he spoke to her.

“So you expect me to believe that you _don't_ hit on women every chance you get?” She questioned skeptically and he licked his lips.

“I'm far too busy to enjoy such pleasures, darling.” He paused. “Though I do try to take a moment from my busy day to hit on woman whenever I corner them in elevators.” He joked and she laughed a little. “Best sex you've ever had?” He half asked, half demanded and she narrowed her eyes on him. Another one of his questions...

“His name was Harry. He wasn't all that amazing, but he was the first guy I ever loved so it was special.” She told him, not liking feeling so vulnerable.

“How old are you?” He asked next and she turned to him, frowning. He grinned. “I'm not going to stalk you, Sansa. Besides, all I'd need for that is your name anyways, so…”

She rolled her eyes. “24.” She said. “How about you?”

He clicked his tongue. “That wasn't the deal.” He paused as her frown deepened. “32.” He relented. She was honestly pleasantly surprised. Not that he looked old, but perhaps it was the silver at his temples that made him look older than that. “Surprised?”

“No, sorry, I guess it's the silver here.” She admitted, gesturing to her own temples. He half smiled. She could tell she had offended him. “I like it, though. Makes you look hotter.” She quickly added.

His eyes flashed with excitement. “Oh? You think I'm hot?” He asked and she nodded. There was no point in denying it. He _was._ “Sexy?” He added and she rolled her eyes yet again, shaking her head in amusement. “Sexy, yes or no?”

She turned to him. “Yes, you smug ass. You're sexy.” She joked and he chuckled.

“What about ravishing? Irresistible?” He pushed further and she cocked a challenging eyebrow at him.

“I'm resisting you right now.” She pointed out and his eyebrows shot up in amusement.

“Oh?” He questioned, shifting closer so his body was pressed against hers. He placed his hand behind her neck and leaned towards, her stomach fluttering about. “ _And what if I were to try and kiss you? You'd reject me?”_ He asked quietly, his hot breath fanning across her now parted lips. He was so close, eyes boring into hers.

“Yes.” She said but she didn't sound confident and he knew it, too. He smirked wickedly but respectfully pulled away.

“If you say so. Perhaps I'll test that theory if we ever get out of here.” He said and a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of kissing him. Yes, she wanted to.

Then her phone started ringing. She frowned when she saw the name and answered. “Hi Margaery.” She said, trying not to sound so bitter. Her tone caught Petyr's attention.

“Hey, babe. I was thinking we could hangout for a little while today? Go shopping? It's your day off, right?”

Sansa gritted her teeth. “Actually, I'm currently stuck in an elevator.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Sansa continued. “I was on my way up to Joffrey's but the elevator broke down, lucky you, huh?”

The other end of the line went silent. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” Sansa repeated slowly in question, fake pondering her answer. “I mean that you've been fucking my boyfriend.”

Silence again. “What? Sansa…”

“Oh you mean the red lace I found in his pants this morning _isn't_ yours?”

“Sansa- I- I didn't think…”

“That I'd find out? That I'd care?” Sansa laughed bitterly. “Fuck you, Margaery. I was your best friend through thick and thin. I can't _believe_ you!”

“Sansa, I'm… _god_ I'm so sorry! I don't know how this happened!”

“You don't know how it happened?” She repeated sarcastically again, barking a laugh. “You mean his dick just _happened_ to slip into you over and over again?”

She heard Petyr chuckle at that and she annoyingly smacked his arm to shut him up.

“Sansa… I-I was drunk the first time, but then… he was going on about how you never give him attention and I started feeling bad and-”

“Fuck. You.”

She hung up. Sighed.

“Bravo, sweetling.” He praised her and she turned to him.

“I'll be getting a call from Joff nex-” Her phone started ringing. She pursed her lips. Before she could answer it, however, Petyr held out his hand for the phone. She stared at him in curiosity but he didn't give anything away so she placed the phone in his waiting grasp.

“Sansa’s phone.” He said plainly and Sansa fought a smile from the tone of his voice.

“Who the fuck are you?” Joffrey demanded and Petyr smiled in amusement.

“The guy about to fuck your sexy ex-girlfriend.” He replied without pause and Sansa felt herself giggling.

“Well screw her, then. I was calling to ask for forgiveness and to work through this but if she’s just off fucking other guys than I’m done.”

“Sorry, mate, what was that last bit? I was way too distracted by your girl's _delectable_ cunt." Petyr paused and Sansa’s hand slapped over her mouth as her face went beat red from both embarrassment and laughter. “Tell me you’ve tasted this? Fuck, how could ever want to taste another flavour. It’s _so_ nice.”

“What the fuck!? Are you eating her out while you talk to me?” He demanded through the phone with disgust laced through his voice.

 _“Mmm,_ yes.” Was Petyr’s sly reply before he made a smacking noise with his lips and tongue, as if he’d just eaten peanut butter. “I’m almost done though, by the looks of it, if you’d like to wait and have a proper conversation. As a matter of fact, why don’t we meet up? Then I can kick your ass.”

Joffrey stuttered on the other end of the line. “No, just…” He started quietly, defeated and intimidated by Petyr’s advances. He hung up the phone and Petyr grinned, handing it back.

She bursted out laughing, which made him smile. “Was that okay?” He asked and she laughed harder, nodding.

As she calmed herself down she realized how very hot she was. She fanned herself. “Jesus I'm boiling.”

He glanced over at her, his eyes scanning over her body. “You could always take something off…” He joked challengingly and she rolled her eyes.

“Maybe you should take some of _that_ off.” She countered, but it was thrown back in her face when he happily obliged. He began to unbutton his white shirt, exposing pale skin, a little chest hair, and a large scar down his torso. She ogled at it as he pulled the material from his body completely.

“What's that from?” She asked and he half smiled, though it was sad and bitter.

“Long ago.” Was all he replied as he sat back down. “ _Ahh,_ ” he smirked. “That feels much better. You should join me.”

She scoffed and shook her head in amusement. “In your dreams.” She threw back at him but it only widened his smirk.

“Oh, don't worry, you will be.” His voice dripping with mirth. She gaped for a second and he chuckled. “Was that too much?” He asked between laughs. She scoffed again and looked forwards. “Tell me more about you, Sansa.”

She turned to him again. “What do you want to know?” She asked.

“Everything. But let's start with your family.” He said and Sansa barked a laugh.

“One sister and four brothers.” She told him and his eyebrows shot up. “Yeah, I know. Always a loud house. How about you?”

“Only child. But I was in the foster system for most my life so I understand being around people all the time.” He replied casually and she bit on her cheek awkwardly.

“What happened to your parents?” She heard herself asking. She couldn't help it, she was curious about him. He turned to her.

“When I was about eight years old, this group of men broke into our house and killed them. They left me alive, but gave me something to remember them by… as if I'd ever forget.” He confessed, pointed to the large scar that bisected his body in two.

“Jesus…” Sansa muttered. “I'm-I'm sorry.” He nodded curtly.

“So I don't even get a pity strip tease for that story?” He went right back to joking, putting that mask back up. She laughed and rolled her eyes, but her fingers did go to the buttons of her blouse and she undid them slowly. His eyes widened slightly in surprise but greedily followed her fingers downwards until the blouse was open and a strip of the skin of her torso was visible, as well as the middle section of her black bra. _Thank god she chose her nicer one._

She didn't open it anymore and he didn't encourage her to, just accepted what was given and soaked it all up. “Thoughts?” She teased and his eyes snapped back up to hers. He smirked.

“Just as beautiful as I imagined.” He replied truthfully and she felt her stomach flutter a little, but then he added, _“sexy as fuck, baby”_ and she scoffed. “We should play a game. A strip game. You know, to pass the time.” He suggested and she narrowed her eyes on him.

“You're already halfway there.” She stated, eyes glancing down pointedly at his groin. He smirked wickedly.

“Easier for you.” He pointed out and she pursed her lips.

“What's the game?” She asked and he cocked an eyebrow, obviously not expecting her to be interested.

 _“Hmm,_ how about… never have I ever. But no cheap shots and if you _have,_ you take an article of clothing off.” He suggested and she thought about it for a moment. It could be fun… and seeing him naked was definitely an attractive option, and she can _stop_ whenever she wants to.

“Fine. But if I decide to stop than I decide to stop.” She said firmly and he nodded.

“Again love, what kind of monster do you take me for?” He smiled in amusement. “Okay, I'll start. Never have I ever… been to a party.”

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Never? Not in highschool or anything?” He shook his head and she reluctantly removed one of her heels, which she had previously put back on when her feet felt better. “Never have I ever… smoked a cigarette.”

He narrowed his eyes on her. “ _Technically_ , that's not exactly fair. You saw the lighter. _But_ , I'll cooperate.” He removed one of his shoes as well. “Never have I ever used drugs.” She smiled proudly and she chuckled. “Goodie two shoes.” He accused.

“You haven’t either!” She exclaimed and he shrugged, smiling. “Never have I ever been out of the country.”

“You really haven't?” He asked in surprise and she shook her head. “That's a pity. You'd fit well in Europe.” He said it like a compliment so she took it as one, watching him pull off his other shoe. “Never have I ever sent a sext.” He rose a challenging eyebrow. She flushed. “You have!?” He exclaimed, mouth tilted up in a satisfied smirk: barely contained glee. She pulled off her other shoe.

“I'm not proud of it, but yeah. I was in highschool at the time, of course. It was only one picture.” She told him in embarrassment and he grinned. “Never have I ever…” She started, desperate to change the subject. “Cheated on someone.”

He smiled, almost sadly, clearly recalling the events that brought her to this elevator in the first place. He shook his head. “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.” Sansa blushed again, making his face light up. She covered her hands with her face for a moment. “ _Please_ tell.” He said excitedly.

“I was in college, and _very very_ drunk. Me and my friend thought it'd be funny to see the guys’ reactions, so we kissed.” She explained, reluctantly pulling her open shirt off of her body, though she sighed in relief at the coolness. His eyes greedily soaked up the exposed skin. “Never have I ever,” She started, his eyes shooting back up to hers. “Broken the law.”

He sent her a wink as he pulled off both his socks. “I've broken so many laws that I figured I'd remove both.”

“Oh, you see _I_ thought you were just trying to speed the game along.” She teased, calling him out and he shrugged, clearly guilty.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone in an elevator.” He said, voice dropping a decibel. She rose her eyebrow challengingly. He wanted to play that way?

“Never have I ever fantasized about having sex in an elevator.” She threw back and he licked his lips, reaching for his belt and undoing it, sliding the leather band from each hoop seductively before placing it down beside them.

 _“Liar.”_ He practically whispered as he leaned closer to her, eyes narrowed in on the burning place between her legs. “I can _smell_ that you’re lying, Sansa sweetling.”

She eyes widened, partly in horror but also, admittedly, party because the statement had caused twice as much moisture to accumulate down there. She slowly stood and reached for the hem of her skirt. She pushed it down, watching as his eyes darkened when her creamy thighs were exposed.

"Red satin lace." He admired, saying the words slowly as his tongue dragged across his lower lip. She looked down and blushed. _Of course she had to wear the red lacy ones today._ Her eyes then found the burned pile of red lacy underwear from earlier and her gaze returned to his. How ironic. _I guess red really is sinister._

She sat down slowly, seductively, and he watched every action. They were so close now, both aching for one another. _He wanted to play that way?_ “Never have I ever wanted to kiss a redhead.” And that was all the invitation he needed.

His mouth covered hers in a fervent attack of passion. The second his lips touched hers, his hands soon followed and she was straddling him before she knew it, his back on the elevator floor. His hands and mouth were equally as insistent… Tongue exploring and battling her own while his hands roamed over every inch of skin he could find; they went from her hair, which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy, to then run down her spine and settle on the round cheeks of her ass. He growled as he squeezed her there, pulling her flush against him. The sounds he made went straight to her core, adding more heat and moisture than she thought possible. She was _throbbing_ desperately for him.

At that realization, she reached down between them to find his hardness and she almost whimpered at just the feel of it; so thick and hard and _hot_ , even through his trousers. He groaned from deep in his throat when she cupped him, his hips instinctively jutting out at the contact. She smirked against his lips and squeezed as she rubbed him up and down. His hands were burning scorching paths on her lower back as they crept down further to rest on her ass again, fingers slipping under the material of her knickers to feel bare skin.

She had enough of all this teasing and found the top of his slacks, slipping her hand in and humming in delight at the feel of his bare skin. He groaned again, rocking against her hand. At some point he had unhooked her bra because as he pushed her to press her body against his, her chest was bare and it rubbed tantalisingly against his equally bare torso.

His lips finally broke away from her to kiss heatedly across her jaw and then down her neck, paying extra special attention to her pulse point where he sucked greedily. She hummed in delight and rocked her hips against his. He reacted immediately, urging her to do it again, and he groaned against the skin of her neck.

"Sansa-" His voice was rough and husky. "I don't have-" He groaned again as she increased the pace of her rocks against his stiffened groin. "A condom." He finally finished, but she wasn't fazed in the slightest and impatiently bit at his earlobe to urge him on again.

"I'm on the pill." She hushed out as she moved and he immediately bucked against her, eliciting a gasp from between her lips.

"Good."

It came out as a growl and he flipped them over so he was in charge, moving down to take a nipple into his mouth. She mewled for him to continue and his tongue flicked against her sensitive bud in response. He moved to the next and her back arched as he sucked harder. His hands travelled south and the delicious thrum of her cunt was just _calling_ to his fingers, his mouth, his cock, _anything_ … she wanted, _needed,_ it.

Luckily he didn't disappoint and he cupped her mound, rubbing his palm almost harshly against her. She whimpered again, clawing at his shoulders. It seemed that was all the motivation he needed and he pushed her knickers aside, which were utterly soaked for him, and his middle finger ran up her slit to part her lips. She hummed, eyes closing as he explored her with his fingers as his lips still latched mercilessly onto her nipples.

She cried in protest when his hand slipped back up and he chuckled at the sound, his laugh a reverberant, erotic growl. His fingers went to his mouth and Sansa, having never been with someone so deliciously cynical, stared wide eyed as he sucked his fingers clean of her juices. He closed his eyes briefly and hummed in appreciation. "I was _so right_." He whispered, licking his lips. "I'm really going to enjoy tasting you."

Then he climbed down her body and his hands made quick work of that red lace, tossing it aside. _"Oh, sweetling, you're gorgeous."_ His eyes were focused on her obvious need. "Tell me where you want my mouth, Sansa. Say it." He stated, eyes returning to hers and his pupils blown wide. He looked animalistic, unreal, and wild. And _hungry._ She wondered how _she_ must look.

She opened her mouth but the words didn't form on her tongue and he bent down to kiss up her thigh and then back down the other. She stuttered, feeling herself _aching_ with need. "Petyr, _please."_

Eyes got darker and smirk grew wider.

He leaned forwards until his mouth was centimeters from the place she wanted him "Please _what?"_ He teased, breathing against her. Her thighs tightened together, trapping his head where it was.

"Petyr!" She scolded, trying to rock herself against his face. He had the audacity to _chuckle._ Though he _did_ flick his tongue out against her, licking her once fully, before doing it again, stopping this time at her hard nub and toying with it. Her mewls turned to moans and she found herself grinding against him, needing more; friction, anything.

His tongue moved faster and her legs draped over his shoulders as her eyes closed. Then his mouth moved down and he lapped at her like a dog. She moaned louder, her hands moving to tangle in his hair. His tongue jutted in and out of her entrance and she gripped his hair harder. He moved his mouth back up, entering a finger into her instead, pumping slowly as his lips wrapped around her clit and he began to suck. She swore she saw stars. Her back arched and she pulled brutally at his hair as the heat rushed over her and she shook from the force of it.

The scratch of his mustache was probably the greatest part of the whole experience.

He climbed back up her, kissing her mouth thoroughly to show her just how sweet she is, before sitting up on his knees. His facial hair was glistening with her juices and she deducted that it _had_ to be the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

His eyes were trained entirely on hers as his hands went to the top of his slacks and he undid them, almost obnoxiously slow. When he pushed them down, he brought his briefs with them and he sprang alive. Her gaze dropped to his erect cock and almost started salivating at the sight.

"Do you want me, Sansa?" He asked and she nodded. "Do you want my cock?"

"Yes." She whimpered, her chest rising and falling quickly.

He shifted closer and kept his eyes on hers as he teased her wet slit with the head of his cock. "Oh, _please_ Petyr, _please."_

He smirked, leaning so close that his lips were millimeters from hers. "Please, _what?"_

"Please fuck me!" She demanded and he immediately pushed into her. She gasped at the feeling of him filling her completely and he let out a deep groan of pleasure.

"So fucking tight, sweetling. So perfectly tight around me." He praised her, licking up her neck erotically as he started to move. It was fast and hard and animalistic and fucking _perfect._ He held her hips possessively as he pounded into her, his grip so tight she was sure it'd leave bruises, but she didn't care. _She wanted it to._

Her legs wrapped around his back and her heels dug into his skin, urging him to go harder and faster. He growled when she told him to speed up, quickening his pace faster than she'd ever gone. She was on a high, a sweet blissful high as he built her up tightly like a coil ready to burst at any moment.

"Look at me." He grunted out as he got a steady, but fast pace going. She did, azure blue meeting mossy green. He surprised her by suddenly kissing her lips, even more so when the kiss was gentle and not rough like his hips were.

He started panting above her and she knew he was getting close. He reached down and started circling her clit with his fingers, causing her to buck up harder. She moaned loudly at buildup from the added friction of his hand.

"Come for me, baby." He demanded, his thrusts sharper now. She moaned, head thrown back. "Come for me, Sansa."

His commands were all she needed to uncoil completely, her body spasming as her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. _"Petyr!_ " She breathed as she came, the intensity of the orgasm making her unable to move or properly speak for the time being.

He finished almost immediately after, spilling inside of her with a loud groan before collapsing atop her. The weight wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, in fact it was quite the opposite for her. She wrapped her arms around him and they came down from their high together, their breathing in synch as well as their heartbeats from being pressed so closely against each other.

Her fingers combed through his hair until he finally found the strength to lift his head and look down at her. He smirked playfully and she admired the boyish grin on his face in harmony with the now messy curls of his hair.

Sansa opened her mouth, about to tell him that they needed to meet up again, because she'd be damned if she let him walk away from her after today. This _stranger-in-the-elevator._

Unfortunately, however, she was interrupted by the flicker of lights, which was followed by a sudden jolt of the elevator. That's when they both registered what was happening. The elevator was moving, slowly decreasing in levels. _7, 6, 5…_

Petyr's eyes widened in horror and Sansa immediately mirrored his expression. They were both naked, him still _inside her_. _4, 3…_

"Fuck." Petyr cursed, pulling himself out of her quickly and stumbling towards the keypad beside the elevator door, immediately hitting the _stop_ button. The cart jolted again, but he somehow miraculously got it to stop before the doors slid open. By what Sansa could tell, they were half way between 2 and ground level.

She breathed a laugh and he soon joined in, both of them full out laughing. Eventually they pulled on their clothes, Petyr adjusting his tie as he took a deep breath in through his nose. "It smells like sex in here." He stated and Sansa pressed her legs closely together in an attempt at keeping their mixed seed from dripping to a visible part of her legs. Then she realized.

She spun around in place looking for her underwear and that's when she caught sight of Petyr's smug smirk. He sent her a filthy wink before pressing the button again and allowing the elevator to finish it's journey.

 

It was that red laced underwear, she decided, that was incorrigible from the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? First story I've ever posted, but have much more content ready to post if this goes over well.


End file.
